se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Palestina/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios palestinos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Mahmoud Abbas - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Mattarella ha ricevuto il Presidente della Palestina, Abbas. Quirinale.it |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Napolitano vede Shimon Peres e Mahmoud Abbas. (Quirinale) |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi incontra S.E. il Sig. Yasser Arafat. Castelporziano. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian leader meets Ciampi, comments. AP Archive |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con il leader politico palestinese Yasser Arafat . Sky TG24 |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Francesco Cossiga riceve al Quirinale il leader palestinese Yasser Arafat, in una immagine d'archivio del 5 aprile 1990 (Ansa) |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| El líder de la OLP se entrevistará también durante su estancia de dos días en la capital italiana con el presidente Sandro Pertini y los dirigentes de los partidos democristiano, socialista y comunista. Roma 14 SEP 1982 Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios palestinos Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Governo Italiano Presidenza del Consiglio dei Ministri. Governo Italiano |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Mahmoud Abbas - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Con il presidente palestinese Mahmoud Abbas. Una lunga amicizia tra Italia e Palestina @PaoloGentiloni |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Mahmoud Abbas - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (R) shakes hands with Italy's Prime Minister Matteo Renzi during their meeting in the West Bank city of Bethlehem July 22, 2015 REUTERS/Luay Sababa/Pool |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El primer ministro italiano Enrico Letta, izquierda, y el presidente palestino Mahmud Abbas en la ciudad cisjordana de Ramala. Foto/AP |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Mahmoud Abbas - Mario Monti.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti welcomes Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (L) during a meeting in Rome on Dec. 17, 2012. (Xinhua/POOL) |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Silvio Berlusconi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Arafat met Prime Minister Berlusconi and the Pope. AP Mahmoud Abbas - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| In this photo released by the Palestinian Authority, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, right, is greeted by Palestinian President, Mahmoud Abbas, left, as they meet in the West Bank town of Bethlehem, Wednesday, Feb. 3, 2010. Italy's prime minister has called for empathy for all victims, whether of the Holocaust or Israel's war on Gaza. Associated Press |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Romano Prodi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| M. Prodi multiplie les voyages mais n'arrive pas à imposer la Commission comme représentante de l'Europe au niveau international. AFP/FAYEZ NURELDINE Mahmoud Abbas - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is seen during a meeting with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas on July 10, 2007 in Ramallah, West Bank. Palestinian leaders asked Prodi to help restart Mid-East peace talks and create an economic recovery plan for the Palestinian territories. |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| Yasser Arafat inaugurates the international museum of nativity In Bethlehem, Israel On December 24, 1999-With Massimo D'Alema. Mahmoud Abbas - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| WRAP Abbas meets Italian FM; demo in Gaza calling for unity, ADDS Abbas presser. AP Archive |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian President Yasser Arafat (R) shakes hand with Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini in Rome February 18. Arafat, who is in Rome to attend the " Bethlehem 2000 International Conference " will also meet Pope John Paul II February 19 in the Vatican.PC. Reuters Photographer / REUTERS |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Roma, settembre 1982. Giulio Andreotti incontra Yasser Arafat. giulioandreotti.org |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| CRAXI E ARAFAT. Affaritaliani.it |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Palestina